Aetyleus the Elder
---- |Row 5 title = Alma Mater: |Row 5 info = Academy of Arcane Arts Dalaran Academy of Magic ---- |Row 6 title = House: |Row 6 info = House of Ardalan |Row 7 title = Signature: |Row 7 info = thumb |Allegiance = Kingdom of Azeroth (Formerly) Alliance of Lordaeron (Formerly) Mages' Guild of Dalaran (Formerly) The Grand Alliance |Rank = Mage-Commander (Formerly) Knight-Champion |Battles = }} General Introduction Venerable and ancient, Aetyleus the Elder (Born '''Aetyleus Trismegistus of the House of Ardalan', January 4th, -98 B.D.P.)'' is the current Lord High Mage of the Kingdom of Stormwind and an Archmage of its Circle of Magi. Renouned as a brilliant scholar within the magical community, Aetyleus' wisdom and advice is often sought by the leaders and magi of both the Grand Alliance and the Magocracy of Dalaran. Profoundly skilled in use of Transmutation, Abjuration, and Evocation, as well as demonstrating a moderate-to-high proficiency in the other schools of Arcane Magic, Aetyleus has served among the ranks of the Mages' Guild and the Tirisgarde during his long and fruitful life. Establishing himself as a subject-matter expert of Necromancy following the betrayal of Kel'thuzad, the Archmage often provides lectures and demonstrations under strict guidelines for the more disciplined and mature magi of the realm to help prepare them in their defense against the foul magic should the necessity ever arise. As a personal hobby, the Elder can often be found teaching Alchemy to the apprentices of the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. Physical Description Typically adorned in the formal and traditional wears of the older generations of magi consisting of long flowing robes and pointed hats, Aetyleus' pale complexion could probably be used as a mirror to those who got close enough. Eyes laid sunken within their sockets and dull in appearance, the elder stood a measly five-foot seven-inches with a slight hunch. Noticeable to those familiar with the man, Aetyleus walked with a slight limp in his left leg, having to rely heavily upon his staff for quick mobility. His forehead was decorated with deep wrinkles when he spoke and gestured, rising and falling like the tide of the sea. His attire was rich in vibrant color and crafted from artisan Stormwindian tailors with the finest fabrics available. Lined heavily with pockets, Aetyleus keeps many of his personal keepsakes, trinkets, and other reagents stowed away on his person for if their need should ever arise. It would be an incredibly uncommon sight to see the elder wizard without his signature pointed hat as it was one of his most prized articles of clothing. On his left ring finger, were one would normally wear a wedding band, instead rested an old bronze Kirin Tor Signet Ring, a parted gift from a dear friend and Magocracy Senator from times since passed. Trivia and Quirks 1. Aetyleus has a zealous obsession with pointed hats, and very rarely takes his own off giving rise to the rumor he even bathes with it on. 2. Irrationally wary, the Archmage is known for his elaborate conspiracies not limited to Kobolds, but also Murlocs and Gnolls. 3. Perhaps the old timer had become senile in recent years, but it seems he has mistaken his usual mage staff for a broom. Or did he? Nonetheless, it served as an excellent weapon against both household chores and foes alike. 4. Aetyleus voice reference is Grand Maester Pycelle from Game of Thrones. Pictures Aetyleus.png|Aetyleus in recent years, by Maxen Montclair. GucciGang.png|Aetyleus' trusted officers and advisors. WoWScrnShot_122818_172144.jpg|The Stormwind Circle in Uldum looking for treasure and relics. WoWScrnShot_122818_190323.jpg|The Arcanum facing Ammit, guardian of the sanctum. WoWScrnShot_010719_185047.jpg|Aetyleus newly elected as Lord High Mage. WoWScrnShot_010819_175915.jpg|The Stormwind Circle in the Swamps of Dustwallow. WoWScrnShot_010819_181249.jpg|The Arcanum searching the caves of Dustwallow. WoWScrnShot_011219_161529.jpg|The Archmage teaching a class on Runic Magic. WoWScrnShot_011219_190609.jpg|Aetyleus speaking at a Grand Alliance meeting. WoWScrnShot_011319_180218.jpg|Aboard ship preparing for the invasion of the Ghostlands. WoWScrnShot_011319_183925.jpg|The invasion begins. WoWScrnShot_011519_185712.jpg|In Emberstone Mines. Ae280478efecd4c70aae069c71907139-jpg.jpg|A lesson at Azora. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Mages Category:Alchemists Category:Soldiers Category:Knights Category:Stormwind Army Category:Army Officers Category:Brotherhood of the Horse